Pet Force Book 6
by Mokenda
Summary: The book of the Pet Force series that Jim Davis never got around to writing. please R
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1  
  
There are many universes parallel to our own. Each of these universes is very much like ours, but each one differs in some ways. For example, in our universe Jon Arbuckle is a nice but dim-witted pet owner. But in another universe, the particular universe that concerns our story, Jon is a nice but dim-witted emperor. In our universe, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and Arlene are ordinary pets, and Pooky is an ordinary teddy bear. In the parallel universe ruled by Emperor Jon, these five friends are the superpowered heroes known as Pet Force.  
  
In Emperor Jon's universe, the evil veterinarian Vetvix has vowed to conquer the universe and replace Jon as its ruler. But first, Vetvix must defeat Pet Force. To reach her goal, Vetvix has created an army of mutant animals to serve her, each transformed, through her experiments, to be extra-powerful and extra-evil.  
  
Vetvix's schemes to conquer Emperor Jon's universe would succeed if not for the power of Pet Force---those five furry defenders of justice who have stopped her again and again.  
  
After defeating their most recent opponents, the Lethal Lizards (see Book #5 for details) ---Vetvix escaped from the force field prison Garzooka had placed her in, because she was split into pieces, she had to use the lizard body she had been attached swearing her revenge on Pet Force. Soon she had managed to find all of her other body parts, and the animals they had been attached to. Then she restructed her body and regained all of the magical powers that she lost when her body was split apart. Now, Garzooka, Odious, Starlena, Abnermal, and Compooky must again defeat the evil veterinarian, Vetvix in her latest crime. Except this time, something much different is going to happen… something that will change Jon Arbuckle's life… forever. Read this exciting story and find out what you never thought would happen to Pet Force. 


	2. Vetvix Comith

Chapter 2  
  
Our world, dead end between two buildings…  
  
A cloud of purple smoke starts to fill the air, when the smoke clears, Vetvix is standing there. "At last, I am here! Now I can destroy Pet Force while they are weak and powerless!" Vetvix cackled, "Any second now, my army shall arrive, then they will destroy Pet Force while they are weak!  
  
Vetvix lets out a maniacal laugh. Soon another cloud of purple smoke appears, except it is larger and in the air. The smoke fades revealing a large spacecraft hovering many feet above the ground. Many people walking by stop and look up at the spacecraft, wondering what is going on. The ship slowly lowers and lands, as the hatch opens, the people scream and run away in terror. A gigantic army of mutated animals emerges, a giraffe with an elephant's head in the lead.  
  
"I am sorry we took so long, your evilness," said the giraffe/elephant, "You must have been waiting here for weeks."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" snarled Vetvix, "It has been hardly twenty seconds! Oh, no! Time must pass much more slowly here, and with all of these people living here, it could be years in our world before we return!"  
  
Vetvix begins to pace around, trying to figure out a plan for her to return in weeks instead of years. Suddenly, she stops and an evil grin crosses her face.  
  
"I will use my dark magic to slow down time in our world." Vetvix closes her eyes, says some magical words, and moves her arms in a strange pattern. Soon the spell is complete, but to the eyes of Emperor Jon and his subjects, all time is moving at the same speed.  
  
Emperor Jon's universe…  
  
The Emperor knew about Vetvix's plan to go to Garfield and the others world, because the last time Pet Force was at the Floating Fortress of Fear, (see book #4) Garzooka had placed a miniature camera somewhere in the lab so that Emperor Jon could watch Vetvix, and know about her evil schemes in advance. Unfortunately… Emperor Jon had been on Pet Force's ship The Lightspeed Lasagna when Vetvix had escaped from the force field prison that had held her for such a long time. Sorcerer Binky was at the Emperor's palace, when a bright green light flashed throughout the entire universe.  
  
"What was that?!" exclaimed the emperor, not knowing anything more clever to say.  
  
"From the looks of it… it looks like Vetvix's work." Replied the sorcerer.  
  
"But that's impossible!" exclaimed the emperor, "Isn't it?"  
  
"No, she is able to cast certain spells from earth, but it appears there was no effect from that spell to be seen." Said the Sorcerer calmly, "But still, we need to call Pet Force and explain what is going on in their world."  
  
Our world, Joe's Grocery…  
  
"Isn't this great? The six of us going shopping together for groceries?" Jon asked Garfield, Arlene, Odie, Nermal and Pooky. Garfield, of course, had left, and was in the frozen food isle with a miniature, cordless oven, and of course with Pooky by his side. By the time Jon, Arlene, and Nermal found Garfield and Pooky, Garfield had scarfed fifteen pizzas, five enchiladas, and for dessert, twenty popsicles, and eight pies.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you Garfield," scolded Jon, "You ate half of the frozen food aisle!"  
  
"I'm ashamed too, I wasn't able to eat all of the food there." Replied Garfield.  
  
"Is your stomach all you ever think about?" asked Arlene.  
  
"Of course not!" exclaimed Garfield, "I think about naps too."  
  
Arlene groans with frustration as Jon looks around and notices that Odie is not there.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Odie?" asked Jon.  
  
Nermal, who is reading the latest issue of Pet Force, shrugs without taking his eyes off of the comic. And Arlene and Garfield are to busy arguing to notice that Jon asked them a question. Jon quickly gathers up the three cats and Pooky, puts them in the cart, and begins searching for Odie. Jon looks through the entire store, except… he hasn't looked in the newly built garden section. Jon finds Odie in the garden section right before he goes on the biggest tree there. Jon manages to keep Odie from doing his business, and scolds him for running off. Suddenly, Nermal sees one of Vetvix's army passing by one of the windows of the garden section. Luckily, the mutated animal didn't see the five of them, six if you include Jon. Nermal dashes out the door to find out if he saw what he thought he saw. Odie follows Nermal, thinking that he is wanting to race. Arlene sees Nermal and Odie run out the door, afraid for the safety of Odie and Nermal, she tries to get Garfield to help her chase them down.  
  
"Garfield!" yelled Arlene  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Garfield holding his ears, "I'm right here next to you, you don't have to yell!"  
  
"Nermal and Odie have left!" exclaimed Arlene frantically, "We have to find them!"  
  
"Aww," groaned Garfield, "do we have to? I was going to lay in the cart, eat, and sleep."  
  
Arlene grabs Garfield's arm that is not clutching Pooky, and pulls him outside to help her look for Nermal and Odie.  
  
"They've got to be around here somewhere, do you see them anywhere, Garfield?" said a puzzled Arlene, Garfield gave no answer.  
  
"Garfield?" Arlene asks as she turns around, "GARFIELD!!!"  
  
Garfield is lying on the sidewalk, clutching Pooky, and is fast asleep. When Arlene yelled his name, he woke with start.  
  
"What, what, did you find them?" asked a surprised Garfield.  
  
"No, I haven't found them!" snapped Arlene.  
  
Garfield yawns and smacks his lips. "Okay, wake me up when you find them." says Garfield as he rolls over and falls asleep again.  
  
"Garfield! You're so…" Arlene yells, but suddenly she sees Nermal tiptoe around the corner of the grocery store with his paw clamped over Odie's mouth. Arlene notices that he keeps glancing nervously over his shoulder. Nermal sees Arlene and gestures for her to come see where he and Odie had been, then he mouths the words, "Bring the blimp and Pooky too." Arlene grabs Garfield's legs and manages to pull the fat, teddy bear hugging cat over to Odie and Nermal. Arlene peeks around the corner and sees one of Vetvix's mutant animals, she lets out a small, muffled yelp. Luckily, the mutant didn't hear Arlene's yelp of terror. Arlene leans over and pokes Garfield to wake him up.  
  
"Garfield," whispers Arlene, "wake up Garfield"  
  
Garfield sleepily opens his eyes and stretches.  
  
"What did you do that for?" asked an annoyed Garfield, "I was having a great dream, it was raining hot dogs and hamburgers."  
  
"Shut-up and look around the corner." whispers Nermal.  
  
Garfield looks around the corner, turns around to face the others again, lets out the biggest yell he's ever yelled, and passes out.  
  
If this had been any other mutant from Vetivix's army, Garfield would have been much calmer. Bu this mutant was a dog sized spider with a snake's head, and Garfield hates spiders.  
  
The spider/snake lifts its head from the communicator that it had recently received a message from Vetvix on, and turns around to see Garfield and the others. It gasps realizing that it was the first of Vetvix's army to find Pet Force without their powers. It lunges at the five furry friends, but before it could reach them… they disappeared, causing the spider/snake to crash into the wall they were standing in front of. 


	3. Abnermal's Abnormal Potion

The five furry friends known as Pet Force suddenly appear in the world of Emperor Jon. (Garzooka had awoken during the trip through the dimensional portal)   
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" exclaimed Abnermal, "We're Pet Force again!"  
  
"Be quite Abnermal, the emperor is trying to tell us something!" whispered Starlena  
  
"Pet Force," began Emperor Jon, "We have distressing news... uh... um... what was it again?"  
  
Sorcerer Binky groans with frustration and steps forward. "Pet Force, the evil Veterinarian, Vetvix has entered your world. She is trying to destroy you while you are your true identities," explained the sorcerer, "If she succeeds, she will not only take over this world... she will take over your world as well."  
  
"Uh... yeah... that's what I was gonna say." the emperor said in an attempt to cover up his stupidity.  
  
"But what can we do about it?" asked Garzooka, "We can only be Pet Force in this world."  
  
"Ah, but I have a solution to that!" replied Sorcerer Binky, "With this concouction... you can become Pet Force whenever you want... except you will only be able to change back into your true selves when you are in your world."   
  
"All right!" Abnermal exclaimed, "I can become Abnermal whenever I want!"  
  
"But how are we going to keep our Pet Force identities with AbNORMAL here?" Garzooka asked.  
  
"That's AbNERMAL to YOU!" Abnermal said defensively.  
  
Sorcerer Binky smiled, "You can only become Pet Force when you all will to become them."  
  
"But what about Compooky? When he's his normal form, he can't think...", the Emperor said slowly.  
  
"Actually, I can think quite similar to the way you others think while I am Pooky... excluding Jon and Emperor Jon of course." Compooky replied  
  
Emperor Jon heard it, but it would take a minute or two for him to realize what Compooky meant.  
  
"Can we get back to the Vetvix problem?" Starlena asked impatiently  
  
"Yes, we should return to the problem at hand..." Sorcerer Binky replied.  
  
"Hey!" the Emperor exclaimed finally realizing that Compooky had insulted him, "That wasn't a nice thing to say!"  
  
"So nice of you to notice..." Garzooka said sarcastically.  
  
Odious, with his dazed smile, began nodding at Garzooka's last comment, raining upon everyone with drool. Garzooka, using his super powered strength, clapped Odious's mouth together... of course after putting Odious's tongue back in his mouth.  
  
"Now, drink this concoction, and you will have the power, together, to become Pet Force, whenever and wherever you wish. With the ability to become Pet Force in your world, you will surely defeat Vetvix once and for all!" Sorcerer Binky instructed.  
  
"Wait... how is Compooky going to drink it... he has no mouth!" Abnermal pointed out.  
  
"I do not need a mouth, I have a food and drink hatch in my hovercraft for my nutrition." Compooky explained.  
  
"Oh... sorry, I've just never seen you eat or drink before..."   
  
"Apology accepted"  
  
"Can we just drink the potion already?!" Garzooka exclaimed impatiently.  
  
Soon all of the super powered heroes had taken the potion and now had a new ability. They are now standing next to the Sorcerer's cauldron ready to be transported back to their own world to battle Vetvix and her army of mutants.  
  
"Good luck, Pet Force, and god speed!" the Emperor said, "I've always wanted to say that..."  
  
Garzooka smacked his forehead and said, with anger in his voice, "Can we PLEASE go now?!"  
  
"Yes, yes," the Sorcerer said hastily, "Good bye and good luck!" Soon the superpowered teammates were on their way back to the world they, and us, know and love as earth. 


	4. SliverZeo's chance to shine

And the winner iiiiiiiiiiiiiis.... SliverZeo!!! Congrats!  
  
Here is the chapter submitted by SZ  
  
---------------  
  
The five miracle pets reappeared in the den of Jon's House, back as their normal pets.  
  
Nermal began to wonder where Vetvix would strike next, "I wonder where Vetvix would strike next.'  
  
Arlene began to add up the clues, "She is a classic evil fiend who could flatten the world with her giant ego-inflated head."  
  
Everyone huddled in deep thought except for Odie who was starring at the TV which was mysteriously on, "... And we're back for the Binky the Clown and Buddy Bears week long marathon..." The glutinous Garfield covered his ears as the TV began to make wired sounds, "KRRR-KLONK REEEEE-ROOOOOO. Everyone we are having technically of the inexperience intern kind." Then an evil voice took control, "DID YZOU CALL ME A LOUSY INTERN? TAKE THIS! VESSS-UMM!!!!!"  
  
Nermal was shock, "Vess-ummm? What kind of noise affect is that?"  
  
Arlene filled in what should been said, "Vetvix is taking over the station that runs Binky and the Bears,"  
  
Garfield was relieved, "Maybe she isn't as bad as we thought."  
  
Soon after that, Vetvix vile mug appeared on the screen as she gave others, "Okay you pathetic excuses of experiments, I, Vetvix, rule you, you worship me, and I blow you up any way. Got it. I'll show off my power by making dogs rule humans in this two bit town." She paused and than continue talking again, "Oh how I love that plan, it was so evil, Loyal dogs would turn against their kind and caring masters and- Wait is this thing still on? OH-" than the image was cut off.  
  
Arlene turned into Starlena, "Well, we know where is striking next."  
  
Nermal, Odie, Garfield, and Pooky transformed too. Garzooka just had a last minute thought, "Wait a tick, Vetvix was just on TV, wasn't she?"  
  
An annoyed Abnermal rolled his eyes, "No, it was another evil witch with a power crystal."  
  
Garzooka just shot Abnermal with a glared and continue with his thoughts, "Vetvix is a universesal double of Liz the vet, the town will probably think that she is Vetvix!  
  
Starlena gasp, "Oh my gosh, you're right. I never though I say that to you, Garzooka."  
  
Garzooka began to devise a plan, "My and Odious will get Liz out of harm's way while you three take on the dogs."  
  
Abnemral soon realized something, "Oh No! We didn't bring those Reverse Brain-Boosting dealie thingies with us."  
  
Garzooka reassures him, "And that matters to me why?"  
  
Starlena scolded at Garzooka, "Some of those dogs are our friends."  
  
Compooky stood for Garzooka's defense, "We have to make do with what we got."  
  
Then the all agreed and left the house. Garzooka and Odious went one way while Abnermal, Starlena, and Compooky went to another, 


	5. Announcement

It's been quite a while since I last updated, and I feel it is now long past the time for me to announce that I will regretfully not be continuing the stories.  
I apologize to all of you who have patiently waited so long, but unfortunately I do not have the time or the interest in completing the stories I once set out to do. To top things off, several things have changed in my life since I last posted. Don't worry, despite my decision not to continue writing fan fiction, I still enjoy reading One Piece and Pet Force is still my favorite series from childhood. There's quite a bit more to it than just that. Now before you ask, I have not completely given up writing altogether. In fact, I've taken it in a new direction. I am now working on my own comics. One is currently set in motion and the other is still in the planning stages.

If you wish to view the currently in progress comic, entitled "Cat Crazy", you may do so by visiting either Deviantart or Smackjeeves. The other comic, to be entitled "Reeds" will also make its debut at these links as well. Also included is concept art and sketches for both. I am known as Mokenda at both locations, so I shouldn't be too hard to find.

If you have any questions, or just want to drop by to say hi, feel free to do so. You can contact me through either site if you have an account with them.

Thank you for adding my stories to your favorites and I'm glad you enjoyed them while they lasted. I just wish they could've lasted longer.  
Goodbye,  
Mokenda


End file.
